Second Chances
by TheLifeILive
Summary: George and Emily come to a new arrangement at the end of episode 8x04. Is there hope for them yet?


This is my first Murdoch Mysteries fic. I'm new to the show so I apologize if there are any inconsistencies in the characters.

Disclaimer: None of it's mine!

* * *

><p>George Crabtree looked down at his glass of champagne. He was still a bit put out about not being able to give his toast, but deep down he was relieved. In fact, he was a fairly contented man at the present moment. Higgins had found the ring, the Detective and Doctor Ogden were married, and they had apprehended the real killer, all in the last few hours. A pretty top notch day in the mind of Constable Crabtree.<p>

Even the presence of the woman beside him was not so painful as it once was. Emily looked lovely, he had to admit, but the ache of what couldn't be was still there. They had had their chance, but it appeared as though they weren't meant to be. He sighed. There was no use dwelling on the negative while the festivities were still going strong.

"Are you alright?" Emily asked, startling George from his silent reverie.

"Ah yes, perfectly fine. Just happy is all."

"Ah, I see. For the Detective and Dr. Ogden."

"Yes. I'm just glad everything went off without a hitch."

"It was fortunate, was it not? I was a bit unsure at a couple points. First when you were not there for the beginning of the ceremony…." Emily trailed off, silently seeking an explanation for George's tardiness.

The latent bitterness that George still harbored over the Leslie Garland situation prompted him to consider brushing off her inquiry, but George Crabtree was a better man than that.

"I may have briefly misplaced the ring earlier today," he mumbled, again looking intently into his glass. He shouldn't have said anything. Now he just looked a fool, especially after all the bragging he had done when he was chosen as Detective Murdoch's best man.

Emily giggled and George pulled his gaze from the floor. She had laughed, but there was no contempt or ridicule in her eyes. In fact, her look could almost be called affectionate. George knew that Emily had been trying to right their relationship over the last couple months, but the pain he felt had still been fresh. It had not passed completely, but could at least be described now as a dull ache rather than the sharp stab he had felt in his gut when he had first found out about her and Garland.

So he smiled at her.

"Oh George," she said. "What were you thinking?"

"I didn't lose it on purpose!" he protested. "There was a hole in my pocket!"

"Then you must take better care of your uniform. Didn't your aunts ever teach you to mend?"

"No, they tried, but I was all thumbs." In spite of himself George was enjoying their friendly banter. Chatting had always come fairly easy with Emily despite their intellectual and social differences. He was only a copper, but she never made him feel that he was unequal to her. That was one of the traits that had drawn him to her in the first place.

She smiled again. "Then you need to find someone to take care of those things for you."

"Maybe I do," conceded George. Until several months ago he was sure that someone was going to be her. Maybe they did still have a chance. He snuck a quick look into her dark eyes.

Emily blushed prettily and looked away toward the dance floor.

George turned his gaze there as well. Flirting with Emily was dangerous territory; territory he had told himself he would never be so foolhardy as to traverse a second time. But occasionally, when she was being funny and sweet, he just couldn't help himself. In spite of her betrayal she was still the witty, wonderful woman that he had fallen in love with.

He looked at Detective Murdoch and Doctor Ogden and recalled the heated remark he had once made to the Inspector: "They've made the wrong choice!" The words still echoed in his head and he remembered wondering how two people so well suited could get things so mixed up and backwards. He admired the Detective. Murdoch had never given up on Dr. Ogden. Even when she had married another man the Detective had always stood by her as a friend, even if he hadn't been allowed to be more than that. He had helped her in whatever capacity she had needed and permitted. And even after her foolish decision to marry Dr. Garland, Murdoch had taken her back. He had still loved her. He had been willing to be named in divorce proceedings! If that wasn't love, then what was?

George glanced again at Emily. She was a good woman; a woman who, like Dr. Ogden, had made mistakes. But couldn't he be the bigger man now? Couldn't he be like Detective Murdoch and have grace where she had made a poor decision? He wasn't sure. The pain may have lessened recently, but it was still there. He had felt hurt and betrayed, but she had apologize and come back to him. Did he want her back? Honestly, yes he did, but it wasn't going to be so easy this time.

He couldn't help himself and looked at her again. He had to make a decision or he would be agonizing forever. He could move on and put what they had once had behind him. Or, he could choose to stand by her and wait for the woman he truly wanted.

In that moment, George made a decision. It might not be easy at first, but he would stand by her. She had come to him and he would stop turning a blind eye toward her. He was a good man; a much better man than Leslie Garland. He would prove it to her.

He turned toward her and cleared his throat.

"Yes George," she said, looking at him with anticipation. She was interested in him; there was no doubt about it.

"Dr. Grace," he said, looking her right in the eye for the first time in months. "Would you care to dance?"

Her delighted look pleased him in no small way. "I would love to."

He rose and extended his hand. She placed her small, gloved hand in his, and they walked together to the makeshift dance floor, joining the bride and groom, as well as the Inspector and his wife. Dr. Ogden glanced over at them and smiled. George smiled himself as he watched Emily return the Doctor's look. He knew the good Doctor wanted reconciliation between them and it warmed his heart a little to know that she cared so much about their happiness.

They had never danced before and George felt his nerves rise, but he was resolved. Dancing was one thing his aunts had managed to teach him. How was he going to find a girl and get married if he couldn't conduct himself like a man on the dance floor? So, boldly, reminiscent of the day he had kissed her, George put his hand on her waist before gently grasping her other hand with his. She blushed at the contact, but held his gaze as she put her hand on his shoulder.

As he began to move them around the floor he noticed her pleasantly surprised look.

"Surprised you, didn't I, Dr. Grace?" He said.

"On the contrary constable, I had nothing but confidence in your ability to maneuver yourself on the dance floor."

"Really?" He was somewhat taken aback by her compliment. But if he thought she was finished then he was mistaken. She was a constant surprise to him.

"I've always had a great deal of respect and admiration for your many talents and abilities George."

They both knew she wasn't simply referring to dancing. He knew she was, in her own way, assuring him that she had always appreciated him for who he was.

She continued: "I know I let you down, and I know that you have no reason to trust me again, but please George…please give me another chance. I made a mistake and I daresay it will not be the last one I ever make, but I care about you George Crabtree and I cannot stand to think that I completely ruined any chance I might have had to find happiness…with you."

He couldn't believe she was speaking these words to him. He knew Emily was a modern woman and had a good deal of confidence, but exposing her feelings to him like this was…it was humbling, and somewhat shocking. His respect for her went up a notch in that moment. She wasn't begging, but she was allowing herself to be vulnerable, admitting her regrets. He felt a surge of pride at the strength and character of this woman who seemed, for some reason, to want nothing more than for him to give her the opportunity to be with him.

"Emily," he sighed. "It's not that simple."

"I know that," she said. "What you must have felt…. I know that will stay with you for a while, but let me show you that if you choose to trust me, that I will not betray that trust again. Please George."

He looked steadily into her eyes and knew, in that instant, that he would say yes. His brain might be telling him to protect himself, but his heart wanted only her.

"Okay Emily. We'll give this another go."

"Really?" She said, breathless, apparently shocked that her efforts had not, once again, garnered her nothing more than a resigned look or a monosyllabic response.

"Yes," he answered. "You are right. I was hurt, but I care about you Emily and that never changed, so if you want, we can try this again. You will have to be patient with me though."

She blindsided him yet again as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"You will not regret this. I promise."

He enjoyed the feel of her against him for a moment before clearing his throat quietly. She seemed to come to herself then, remembering that they were in public. She stepped back to a safe distance and they continued to dance.

She smiled widely at him and he couldn't help the grin that lit up his own face in response.

She leaned in and whispered in his ear: "Thank you George Crabtree."

As they continued to move around the room, their eyes locked and George knew that, in time, things might just work out after all.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Drop me a line.<p> 


End file.
